


The Same Page

by Tangela



Series: It's Ineffable [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangela/pseuds/Tangela
Summary: Crowley is touch-starved. What he doesn't realise is that Aziraphale is too.





	The Same Page

Aziraphale is always touching. Plucking a stray thread from his coat. Running his fingers over the spines of a new set of first editions. Intertwining his fingers in his lap.

It irritates Crowley beyond belief. Six thousand years they’ve known each other, and they’re no closer to it now than they were the day they met.

“You go too fast for me,” Aziraphale had said.

 _Slow down_ , was what he meant. _I need more time._

So Crowley had stopped pushing, stopped hinting, stopped anything that might drive Aziraphale away.

But it doesn’t stop him from wanting.

He wants Aziraphale to touch him, in the same friendly way he pats the postman’s arm during their usual mid-morning conversation, in the same reverent way he does with his books. The way the thumb of one hand rubs against the back of the other in an almost comforting manner.

What he doesn’t think about, in all of his moping, is _why_ exactly Aziraphale is always touching. And that is quite simply because the angel is as starved of physical affection as Crowley.

He had told Crowley that he wasn’t ready. He hadn’t quite expected Crowley to listen. Demons never did.

To even have the thoughts he had been having, well, Heaven would have a field day. But to say it, to have it out in the open, to the very man who was supposed to be his mortal enemy. He can’t.

And so they continue to skirt around each other, the two of them growing more wanting and weary of it.

It comes to a head by accident one afternoon, when Aziraphale passes a cup of coffee to Crowley. Their fingers graze. Crowley can’t bring himself to pull away, and neither can Aziraphale. Taking his chance, Crowley sets the cup aside and reaches out his hand. Aziraphale seems to hesitate, if only for a moment, before nervously placing his hand in Crowley’s.

“Thank you for waiting,” he says in a small voice.

All Crowley can do is smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, as I'm new to Good Omens and need to gently break myself in. This fandom is so big and diverse, and I'm always a little worried when I join a new fandom. I aim to write more and longer in the future, and I hope this is an okay contribution for the time being. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @robospacetrash  
> tumblr: @maybeishouldwritesomething


End file.
